


i want you to ruin my life

by softwheeze



Series: shyan oneshots [1]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Haunted Asylum, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Shane is Only Human, i guess it’s a drabble but? Idk, it ends abruptly ig, its very short, ryan is sunshine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 07:59:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19205197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softwheeze/pseuds/softwheeze
Summary: Shane is… he’s trying his best, is what he’s doing.in summary: ryan is clingy, shane is having a gay-ass panic. in the middle of an abandoned asylum.





	i want you to ruin my life

**Author's Note:**

> a request from tumblr: “prompt! Ryan gets scared and like,,, clings to Shane and begs him to help him calm down but they’re not dating yet and Shane is dealing with a very touchy, very petrified boogara hanging off of him.”
> 
> title is from “ruin my life” by zara larsson !!
> 
> enjoy! <3

Shane is… he’s trying his best, is what he’s doing.

Ryan’s been acting touchy tonight. Slapping Shane playfully on the arm when he makes a dumb comment, grabbing his forearm when walking into the supposedly haunted asylum they were exploring, patting his shoulder just one too many times to seem casual. And Shane is trying his best to keep his cool and not go red at Ryan’s lingering gazes and sweet, big smiles.

Listen, Shane deals with Ryan’s antics on a regular basis, and while he enjoys Ryan’s company and loves their little adventures they go on this is… almost too much for him. Shane thinks his heart might explode whenever Ryan glances at him like a scared puppy whenever something creaks or groans in the halls. It’s making him a weak man, and Shane doesn’t know how he feels about that.

Finally, they step in front of the entrance of a long hallway. Shane couldn’t see the end of it: after a while, it was swallowed in black. It intimidated even Shane, someone who was barely scared of the dark.

Beside him, he heard Ryan gulp. “Shane?”

Shane turned to him, “Yes, Ry?”

“Um…” Ryan refused to look Shane in the eye, “Let’s just… stay together on this one. Please?” And now Ryan’s holding onto his arm, and he’s looking up at him with those eyes, and goddamn if Shane wouldn’t move the moon for him.

“Yeah, okay, Ry.” He managed to choke out.

Ryan grinned, albeit nervous, “Thanks, Shane.” In Shane’s peripheral vision, he could see TJ raising an eyebrow at him. He shrugged it off, starting to walk down the hallway with his friend, looking around. They left the crew behind them. 

“You know,” Shane muttered, “This place is kinda eerily beautiful, in a way.”

“What?! How could it possibly be beautiful?!” Ryan exclaimed. “I want nothing more than to fuck this place and go home.”

“First of all, no, you don’t,” Ryan threw a pointed look at Shane, clearly annoyed despite the fact that he was still clinging to him. Shane knew ghosthunting was one of Ryan’s favorite things. And, though he may hate to admit it, it was one of Shane’s, too. “And second,” The taller continued, “Lots of things are beautiful, if you look at them from a certain angle.”

Ryan was silent for a few moments (Shane wondered what he was thinking about), then exhaled. “Aaaand, that’s a wrap on ‘Existentialism with Shane Madej.’” Shane laughed.

“Hey,” he managed through wheezes, “I am a wise man!”

“You’re only 32, dumbass.”

“Five years older than you!” Shane retorted with a smile. Ryan shut up after that one and Shane’s playful smile turned into a devious grin. “Ohoho! Got ‘em!”

Ryan rolled his eyes and smiled. “Shane, shut the fuck u-”

Suddenly, a huge creak sounded and echoed throughout the walls of the asylum. Ryan yelped (legitimately yelped), And slammed himself into Shane for comfort. Shane was suddenly hyper-aware of Ryan touching him. His hands were wrapped around Shane’s neck, their hips were pressed together (hopefully for not much longer, or else Shane was gonna have an even bigger problem on is hands). Ryan’s face was buried in his friend’s chest, whispering “Fuck, fuck, fuck, _Shane,_ fuck…”

Oh, shit, yeah, comfort him. His mind helpfully supplied, only just now working after shutting down for ten seconds at least. He wrapped his arms comfortingly around Ryan’s waist in a hug. “Hey, it’s okay, little guy,” he said softly, “You’re okay. It’s an old building. Nothing’s gonna happen.”

Ryan lifted his head up to look at Shane and shit, they were really, really close. Shane thought his heart might implode. “You’re gonna protect me… right, Shane?”

“Always.” The answer was quick and automatic, and maybe a little too truthful because now Ryan was looking at Shane with wide eyes and a flushed face.

“I mean, well, uhm, you know, I-” Shane didn’t have time to finish his explanation because Ryan leaned in and kissed him. Right on the lips.

And that was how Shane Madej’s heart exploded. And how he got the man of his dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this twice. I haven’t posted here in SO LONG, and since school’s almost out, I plan to write more. Stay tuned :)
> 
> Comments and kudos give me oxygen <3
> 
> my tumblr: pinkbergara


End file.
